Pieter De Rudder
Pieter De Rudder (in veel Franse boeken Pierre De Rudder) was een landarbeider, geboren te Jabbeke op 2 juli 1822, gestorven op 22 maart 1898Kanunnik A. De Meester, De wonderbare genezing van Pieter De Rudder; het kanoniek onderzoek, Oostakker, 1957, blz. 138-139.. Zijn genezing van een beenbreuk is één van de beroemdste erkende "mirakelen van Lourdes". Een bronzen afgietsel van zijn beenderen is tentoongesteld in het Medisch Bureau van LourdesDr Paul Miest, Les 54 miracles de Lourdes au jugement du droit canon, Paris, 1958, p. 100., ofschoon de genezing niet geacht is plaats te hebben gevonden te Lourdes zelf, maar in een heiligdom van Onze-Lieve-Vrouw van Lourdes te Oostakker, bij Gent (België, Oost-Vlaanderen). Het dossier Op 16 februari 1867, te Jabbeke (West-Vlaanderen), breekt de val van een boom de twee beenderen (scheenbeen en kuitbeen) van het linkerbeen van Pieter De Rudder, een landarbeider in dienst van burggraaf Albéric du Bus de GisigniesKanunnik A. De Meester, De wonderbare genezing van Pieter De Rudder; het kanoniek onderzoek, Oostakker, 1957, blz. 79 en 139.. Meerdere geneesheren verzorgen hem tevergeefsZie bijvoorbeeld Kanunnik A. De Meester, De wonderbare genezing van Pieter De Rudder; het kanoniek onderzoek, Oostakker, 1957, blz.17-18. en één van hen beveelt de amputatie aan, die door De Rudder of door de burggraaf wordt geweigerdKanunnik A. De Meester, De wonderbare genezing van Pieter De Rudder; het kanoniek onderzoek, Oostakker, 1957, blz. 18, 36, 57, 142.. De medische zorgen worden stopgezet op een niet goed bepaald tijdstipVoor een voorbeeld van discussies over deze kwestie, zie Kanunnik A. De Meester, De wonderbare genezing van Pieter De Rudder; het kanoniek onderzoek, Oostakker, 1957, blz. 58.. De Rudder krijgt van de burggraaf een pensioen dat Eerw. Rommelaere, onderpastoor van Jabbeke, als "schoonen loon" aanduidtKanunnik A. De Meester, De wonderbare genezing van Pieter De Rudder; het kanoniek onderzoek, Oostakker, 1957, blz. 80. De burggraaf sterft op 26 juli 1874Het verhaal van 1875 van onderpastoor Rommelaere, weergegeven in Kanunnik A. De Meester, De wonderbare genezing van Pieter De Rudder; het kanoniek onderzoek, Oostakker, 1957, blz. 80, geeft de datum 24 juni 1874; verbetering door burggravin du Bus, brief aan het dagblad Le Bien Public, Gent, 3 februari 1913. en het pensioen wordt afgeschaft door zijn erfgenaamEerw. Rommelaere, onderpastoor van Jabbeke, verhaal van 11 april 1875, weergegeven door Kanunnik A. De Meester, De wonderbare genezing van Pieter De Rudder; het kanoniek onderzoek, Oostakker, 1957, blz. 80: "Maar eilaas, op 24n Juny 1874 verliest de zieke zijnen loon door het afsterven van zijnen weldoener"; Eerw. E. Scheerlinck, Lourdes en Flandre, Gent, 1876: "Hélas ! l'impitoyable mort vint frapper le généreux bienfaiteur le 21 juin 1874. Pierre se voyait de nouveau plongé dans la misère."; getuigenis van August De Wulf: "dit pensioentje eindigde, zoodra de burggraaf overleed, er was immers niets geschreven geweest" (A. De Meester, zelfde boek, blz. 122); getuigenis van de weduwe en van de dochter van De Rudder in 1899 (A. De Meester, zelfde boek, blz. 143-144).. Op 7 april 1875, acht maanden en een half na de afschaffing van dit pensioen, dat zeven jaar geduurd heeft, gaat De Rudder Onze-Lieve-Vrouw van Lourdes te Oostakker aanroepen en in het heiligdom zelf proclameert hij zijn genezing. Hij toont een litteken dat, indien men een laattijdig (en, in bedoeling, aan de bovennatuurlijke thesis gunstig) getuigenis gelooft, onmiddellijk na de genezing als oud uitzietBrief van 25 februari 1907 van Dr Van Hoestenberghe, in Kanunnik A. De Meester, De wonderbare genezing van Pieter De Rudder; het kanoniek onderzoek, Oostakker, 1957, blz. 183.. De behandelende geneesheren weigeren een attest af te leveren aan de priesters van de parochieZie bijvoorbeeld Kanunnik A. De Meester, De wonderbare genezing van Pieter De Rudder; het kanoniek onderzoek, Oostakker, 1957, blz. 156-157. De voorstanders van het mirakel wijten deze weigering aan het "liberalisme", aan de "ongelovigheid" van de behandelende geneesheren, maar het schijnt dat deze woorden voorzichtig moeten genomen worden. Zo duidt Dr Van Hoestenberghe (A. De Meester, zelfde boek, blz. 51) de (toen gestorven) behandelend geneesheer Dr Affenaer als "ongelovig" aan, maar een verhaal van Eerw. Pater Van Tricht (Collection de Précis historiques..., band 25 - band 5 van de 2de reeks -, blz. 659) toont uitdrukkelijk Dr Affenaer als gelovig., die zich in 1875 tevredenstellen met als ooggetuigen, vader en zoon, twee geburen en vriendenKanunnik A. De Meester, De wonderbare genezing van Pieter De Rudder; het kanoniek onderzoek, Oostakker, 1957, p. 21-22. van De Rudder. Deze twee getuigen ondertekenen eenzelfde attest, opgesteld door de onderpastoor van Jabbeke, waaruit blijkt dat zij, de dag vóór de bedevaart, het gebroken been van Derudder gezien hebben en dat de twee gebeenderen door het vel oprezen. Het attest vermeldt dat een derde persoon, een inwoonster van het dorp, die het attest niet ondertekent, dezelfde vaststellingen zou gedaan hebben twee dagen vóór de bedevaartKanunnik A. De Meester, De wonderbare genezing van Pieter De Rudder; het kanoniek onderzoek, Oostakker, 1957, blz. 31, afschrift volgens hetwelke Maria Wittezaele ondergetekend zou hebben. De in hetzelfde boek weergegeven foto van het attest draagt geen ondertekening van Maria Wittezaele (of Wittesaele), die trouwens, volgens haar huwelijksakte (Jabbeke, 2 april 1845), noch schrijven noch tekenen kon.. De bisschop van Brugge, Mgr Faict, vraagt door briefwisseling inlichtingen aan Dr Van Hoestenberghe, een geneesheer die beweert de behandelend geneesheer nooit te zijn geweest maar het been uit nieuwsgierigheid te hebben onderzocht. Dr Van Hoestenberghe antwoordt in april en mei 1875. Zijn twee brieven, die verloren geraakt zullen worden in het bisdom vóór het kanoniek onderzoek dat tot de erkenning van het mirakel door Mgr Waffelaert in 1908 zal leiden, zullen maar in 1956 teruggevonden wordenKanunnik A. De Meester, De wonderbare genezing van Pieter De Rudder; het kanoniek onderzoek, Oostakker, 1957, blz. 49, 156-157, 245-249.. Mgr Faict zelf stelt geen kanonisch onderzoek inKanunnik A. De Meester, De wonderbare genezing van Pieter De Rudder; het kanoniek onderzoek, Oostakker, 1957, blz. 156-157.. Dr Verriest, de langstlevende van de behandelende geneesheren wiens namen onthouden werden, sterft te Brugge op 3 augustus 1891. Ongeveer één jaar later, ter gelegenheid van de jaarlijkse Belgische bedevaart van augustus 1892 naar LourdesDr Boissarie, in Annales de N.-D. de Lourdes, oktober 1892, b. 25, blz. 60., uit Dr Van Hoestenberghe zich voor de eerste keer in het openbaarIn 1898 legde Dr Van Hoestenberghe zijn lange stilte uit door de wens om tegen de blijkbare koelheid van Mgr Faict ten opzichte van deze zaak niet te gaan. (Kanunnik A. De Meester, De wonderbare genezing van Pieter De Rudder; het kanoniek onderzoek, Oostakker, 1957, blz. 52.) Nochtans was Mgr Faict, in tegenstelling met Dr Verriest, nog in leven toen Dr Van Hoestenberghe in 1892 de stilte brak. (Mgr Faict sterfde in 1894. Biographie Nationale de Belgique, band. 30, bijvoegsel, band 2, Brussel, 1958, col. 372.). Hij schrijft twee brieven aan Dr Boissarie, voorzitter van het Bureau des Constatations médicales (Bureau van medische vaststellingen) te Lourdes, waarin hij op het geval De Rudder wijst, zeggend dat hij het been, toen het nog ziek was, had onderzocht en dat hij alleen tot het mirakel kan besluitenKanunnik A. De Meester, De wonderbare genezing van Pieter De Rudder; het kanoniek onderzoek, Oostakker, 1957, blz. 44-45.. Deze brieven geven aanleiding tot een reeks onderzoeken vanwege verschillende katholieke overheden. De ooggetuigen, die, zoals wij het gezien hebben, in 1875 slechts twee in getal schijnen te zijn geweest, verveelvoudigen zich in de loop van de tijdZie de verschillende onderzoeken weergegeven door Kanunnik A. De Meester, De wonderbare genezing van Pieter De Rudder; het kanoniek onderzoek, Oostakker, 1957., zo ook de onderzoeken van het zieke been, die Dr Van Hoestenberghe zegt te hebben gedaanFeit erkend door Kanunnik A. De Meester, De wonderbare genezing van Pieter De Rudder; het kanoniek onderzoek, Oostakker, 1957, blz. 219-220.. Voor de bisschoppelijke commissie waarvan het verslag tot de erkenning van het mirakel zal leiden, beweert hij in 1907 dat hij het zieke been tien of twaalf keer onderzocht, de laatste keer een maand of vier vóór de bedevaart van De RudderKanunnik A. De Meester, De wonderbare genezing van Pieter De Rudder; het kanoniek onderzoek, Oostakker, 1957, blz. 35 et 37. De datum van het laatste onderzoek is belangrijk, omdat naar de mening van meerdere katholieke geneesheren, de enige reden om de genezing van de Rudder als wonderbaarlijk te beschouwen, in het getuigenbewijs ligt dat zij ogenblikkelijk optradDr Anicet Guarner, De l'instantanéité des guérisons de Lourdes, Alger, 1939, blz. 66, spreekt Pr Reverchon tegen die in de anatomische stukken een bewijs van de bovennatuurlijkheid van het proces dacht te vinden; H. Lamiroy, in Palfijn, september 1945, blz. 229; L. Elaut, in Universitas Schriften, 1, Antwerpen, 1951-1952, blz. 98.. De antwoorden van april en mei 1875 van Dr Van Hoestenberghe aan Mgr Faict, die verloren waren op het ogenblik van het kanonisch onderzoek, worden teruggevonden in 1956 en gepubliceerd in 1957. In het tweede van deze antwoorden zegt Dr Van Hoestenberghe (die, zoals wij het zagen, voor de commissie van 1907-1908 zou verklaren dat hij het zieke been tien of twaalf keer, de laatste keer een maand of vier vóór de bedevaart had onderzocht) dat hij het zieke been maar één keer had gezien, meer dan drie jaar vóór de bedevaartKanunnik A. De Meester, De wonderbare genezing van Pieter De Rudder; het kanoniek onderzoek, Oostakker, 1957, blz. 246.. Kanunnik De Meester, die promotor van de zaak was bij het onderzoek van 1907- 1908, blijft gelovenKanunnik A. De Meester, De wonderbare genezing van Pieter De Rudder; het kanoniek onderzoek, Oostakker, 1957, blz. 248-250, ondanks de brieven van 1875, dat Dr Van Hoestenberghe meerdere onderzoeken deed van het zieke been en dat het laatste onderzoek ongeveer vier maand vóór de bedevaart plaats vond. Ten gunste van deze mening haalt hij nota's uit deze zin die Dr Van Hoestenberghe pas na de bedevaart van De Rudder zegt te hebben genomen. Het gaat om nota's waarvan Dr Van Hoestenberghe voor de eerste keer in 1899 sprak, toen twee Paters Jezuïeten hem lieten opmerken dat hij de zorgen van wijlen Dr Verriest in 1875 had geplaatst, wat, vergeleken met andere bronnen, te laattijdig schijnt te zijnOver het verschijnen van de nota's, zie Kanunnik A. De Meester, De wonderbare genezing van Pieter De Rudder; het kanoniek onderzoek, Oostakker, 1957, blz. 58. Over de datum van de zorgen van Dr Verriest, blz. 27, 58 en 80.. De nota's overwinnen deze tegenwerping: "Verriest 75Zo overschrijft Dr Van Hoestenberghe zijn nota's in een brief van 1899 (Kanunnik A. De Meester, De wonderbare genezing van Pieter De Rudder; het kanoniek onderzoek, Oostakker, 1957, blz. 58). Op de foto van de nota's, die ook in het boek van Kanunnik De Meester is weergegeven, is het cijfer 5 moeilijk te lezen.". Deze nota's hebben nog dit bijzondere karakter dat zij in tegenstrijdigheid zijn met de brieven van 1875 aan Mgr Faict, niet alleen betreffende het aantal en de datum van de onderzoeken die Dr Van Hoestenberghe van het zieke been deed, maar ook betreffende de datum van het onderzoek dat hij van het genezen been deed na de bedevaart: 9 april 1875 volgens de nota's, terwijl hij op 15 april 1875 aan Mgr Faict schreef dat hij nog geen tijd had gehad om het genezen been te onderzoekenKanunnik A. De Meester, De wonderbare genezing van Pieter De Rudder; het kanoniek onderzoek, Oostakker, 1957, blz. 245. Deze nota's, die op een uitzonderlijke plaats lagen in het notaboek van Dr Van Hoestenberghe: de innerlijke omslag, en niet hun chronologische plaats tussen de pagina'sKanunnil A. De Meester, De wonderbare genezing van Pieter De Rudder; het kanoniek onderzoek, Oostakker, 1957, blz. 58 en 248., zijn nu maar op een foto raadpleegbaar, want zij schijnen in het bisdom te zijn verdwenen, met de rest van het notaboekKanunnik A. De Meester, De wonderbare genezing van Pieter De Rudder; het kanoniek onderzoek, Oostakker, 1957, blz. 249, nota 2.. Bibliografie * Kanunnik A. De Meester, De wonderbare genezing van Pieter De Rudder; het kanoniek onderzoek, Oostakker, 1957. * Suzanne K. Kaufman, Consuming Visions; Mass Culture and the Lourdes Shrine, Cornell University Press, 2005, blz. 182-191. (Over de polemieken opgewekt door het geval. Gedeeltelijk raadpleegbaar op Google Books.) * Joe Nickell, « Belgian Miracles », Skeptical Inquirer, vol. 34.1, januari-februari 2010, online bij Committee for Skeptical Inquiry. }} Zie ook * Basiliek van Oostakker-Lourdes * Heiligdom van Onze-Lieve-Vrouw van Lourdes * Wonder Categorie:Mariabedevaart Categorie:Religie de:Pieter De Rudder en:Pieter De Rudder fr:Pieter De Rudder it:Pieter De Rudder